Life's Lessons
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Archaeologist and part time professor Henry Jones Jr aka Indiana Jones is retiring from teaching as his last day of teaching is about to end but not before he gives life lessons to his students. Rated K for Bullwhip demonstration. ENJOY! As its my first and only Indiana Jones fanfic.


Life's Lessons.

 **Disclaimer: This is dedicated to a friend of mine from school as this is the first and only Indiana Jones fanfic I will ever write, I really hope I don't screw this up.**

It was a warm summer day in 1967 as another school year at Marshall College was about to come to a close and Henry Jones Jr, better known as "Indiana Jones" was teaching his last class of the year and his teaching career as he was one of the deans while still a professor of archaeology as he was teaching advanced archaeology.

"Students, I just wanted to know that I'm not only proud of you of your finals, I'm proud that we got to know each other throughout this year." Henry Jones said to his class.

"As you know, today is my last day so I am going to leave you all with a life lesson.

"The young men and women that I have taught for the past 40 plus years...they have been the best part of my job is getting to know them, other then finding the awesome artifacts." Henry explained to the students as the students laughed a bit.

"Yes well, I am still going to be around for another few years because you know about my position as the associate dean, I'll be around for another few years." Henry told them while the students applauded.

"Yes yes...I will still be here, anyway the lesson is that after College the world is a tough place." Henry said beginning the lesson.

"After you graduate, you can use your diploma to get what you want in your life. Life is too short to just waist it idling by, make something out of it by doing something you love whether it's being an athlete, a teacher, an archaeologist, or even a musician like my son Henry the III wants to do." Henry explained to the students.

"All you have to do if you believe in yourself is work hard at it, have faith in God, and pray. Also keep in touch with your family and friends by writing to them with letters, and calling them, not long distance though because it is expensive, and come by from time to time just to say hello." Henry also explained as well.

"Never ever be blasphemous or else you will get slapped like I did when me and my father went searching for the Holy Grail, and that is not a joke." Henry explained also.

"Professor Jones can you demonstrate the whip please?" A 21 year old woman named Mary asked him as the rest of the students encouraged.

"Okay but just this once." Henry said as he grabbed out the famous bull-whip as he whipped the blackboard to the students amazement and they applauded Professor Henry Jones.

"Well, I have one final lesson before the bell rings." Henry said as the students settled down.

"Love your family, do not forget who you are and where you come from, and work hard to get what you want." Henry said as the bell rang.

"I love you all, class dismissed." Henry said as they got up as Henry either shook hands or hugged his students.

"Thanks for everything Professor." 22 Year old Heather Wiggins said to Henry Jones.

"Your welcome, call me if you need any advice." Henry told her.

"Professor, thank you so much for the advice." Joy Youngblood a 22 year old Senior also thanked Henry.

"You are always welcome young lady." Henry said to her.

"Well sir, it's been an honor I hope I become as famous as you." James Jackson a 21 year old senior told Henry also.

"Just follow the advice I gave today." Henry told him.

"Yes sir." James told Henry as he left.

15 minutes later everyone left.

"Ahhh..." Henry sighed.

"I am worn out, I am gonna love retirement." Henry told himself as he packed up his stuff and left the classroom which was empty thus ending his teaching career.

 **Okay, there you have it. Now this is an movie iconic hero I just used for the very first time, so the only question now is how did I do?**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
